Hot and British
by Radioactive Weekend
Summary: Arthur (England) and Alfred (America) finally decide it's time to take their relationship farther. UsUk Rated M for a reason.


Alfred carried Arthur upstairs bridal style, they where finally going to do this, they where finally going to make love. Arthur was shaking in the American's hand's, he wasn't afraid of being dropped he was afraid of being fucked, this was both of the two's first time.

Alfred carefully set the Brit on the bed and took of both of there shirts. Secretly Alfred was terrified, his biggest fear was making Arthur bleed. He heard that sometimes during anal sex the bottom person can bleed, he really didn't want that to happen.

"Alfie...Be...Be careful alright?" The British man looked up at his American lover and smiled. This was it, he wads finally going to have sex with the man he loved so very much.

"I promise. I wouldn't hurt you for the world babe." Alfred pulled down his and Arthurs pants, gazing upon Arthurs erection.

"A-Alright." Alfred kissed the British man, rubbing his tongue over his bottom lip requesting enterence. The Brit open his mouth and was invaded by the American. Alfred broke the kiss earning whine from a needy Arthur.

Alfred rolled his eyes and licked one of Arthur's perky nipples earning a growl.

"Stop teasing me Alfred!" Alfred looked down and saw the Brit's twitching member.

"Let me help." The American kissed the head of Arthur's cock earning a sweet gasp. He licked the shaft up and down before taking him in full, bobbing up and down.

Alfred stopped, looking up to see Athur frown. Alfred chuckled and kissed the head once more.

"I've gotta stretch ya' alright?" Arthur nodded.

Alfred pushed one of his fingers into the Brit carefully pulling it in and out. While Arthur was distracted with the odd feeling the American quickly put a second digit inside the Brit's hole. Arthur gritted his teeth and moaned slightly. Alfred couldn't wait to hear him moan once he got his member inside that warm and tight man.

Alfred slowly pushed the third finger in, getting a scream from the British man. "M'sorry babe, I promise it'll feel good soon." Alfred pulled the fingers out and got ready to shove them in again, he needed to find Arthur's sweet spot, the spot that'd make him wild.

Alfred shoved his fingers back into the Brit. The high-pitched scream rang in his ears, he had hit it. Arthur panted and gasped for air, the feeling was so great, he wanted more, so much more. Alfred posistioned himself at Arthur's enterence.

"You ready Artie?"

"Y...Yes."

Alfred pushed inside the British man slowly. He looked down at his beautiful lover, little tears in the Brit's eyes. He leaned down and Kissed Arthur's soft lips in reasurence. Arthur nodded and Alfred began to thrust in and out in a gentle manner. Arthur moaned beneath him in both pain and pleasure. Alfred looked down and quickly pulled out, there was blood on the British man's thighs. His only fear was that Arthur would bleed.

"Iggy! Your bleeding! Are you alright?" Arthur cuddled up next to Alfred's chest. To be honest Arthur was scared and he though this hurt a lot. But on another note, it felt good and he wanted more, he wanted Alfred.

"Alfred I'm fine. We can stop if you want but Bleeding is normal, my body's just not used to your size sweetie." Arthur placed kisses on Alfred's neck.

"Okay...If your sure your alright."

"Positive, there's nothing I want more right now than you to do this."

Arthur laid back down and watched as Alfred posistioned himself once more. Alfred pushed inside the Brit once more and began thrusting at a faster pace. He didn't want to hurt Arthur but this felt so good, he had to go just a little faster. Arthur moaned his name loudly beneath him, damn did this feel good.

Alfred picked up speed a tad and went as deep as he could, searching for the sweet spot. Finally one of the thrust's hit it spot on, the Moan was loud and it echoed even in a furniture filled bedroom. Arthur gripped the bed sheets and arched his back.

"ALFRED! I...I...I'm gonna!" Arthur panted heavily beneath him.

"Me too..." Alfred thrusted a little faster until the Brit came onto their chests. Alfred went in as deep as he could and came inside his sweet British lover. Alfred laid beside Arthur and pulled the blanket over both of them.

"Wanna know something Artie?"

"What is it Al?"

"I like my men how I like my tea, Hot, and British."


End file.
